prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Scott
| birth_place = Harrisonburg, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Robinsdale, Minnesota | trainer = John Rambo | debut = January 26, 2006 | retired = }} Brandon Mowbray ''' (September 6, 1988) is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name '''Brandon Scott. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2006-present) Scott made his debut during September of 2006 in both the House Of Pain Wrestling Federation & National Wrestling League. He spent ten years wrestling for both promotions along with many others. His tenure in the HoPWF and NWL was rewarded with title reigns with the HoPWF Cruiserweight Championship, the HoPWF Tag Team Championship and the HoPWF Heavyweight Championship. Scott also worked for World Xtreme Wrestling from 2010 and 2014, where he won the WXW Elite Tag Team Championship during December 2011 and twice won the WXW Ultimate Hybrid Championship. From 2012 to 2014, Scott also appeared in Vanguard Championship Wrestling, where he became the reigning VCW Heavyweight Champion, beginning on December 5, 2015. While in VCW, he won the 2014 Lutz Cup and the 2015 Liberty Lottery. From 2013 to 2016, Scott embarked on a tenure in Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling, where on April 16, 2016, he won the PPW Television Championship. He remains in his first reign as champion. He won the MCW Rage Television Championship during his time with MCW Pro Wrestling, holding the title from February 28, 2015 until December 4, 2015. Global Force Wrestling (2016) Scott worked in Jeff Jarrett's Global Force Wrestling during 2016, making his debut on May 13 at MCW/GFW Collision Course in a match won by WWE alumnus Kevin Matthews. He returned on May 14 at GFW/NOVA in an unsuccessful title match for the GFW Global Championship held by Nick Aldis. On May 15, Scott returned at AML/GFW Confrontation 2016, where he scored a victory over Pat Buck. World Wrestling Entertainment (2016, 2019) Scott appeared on September 12 episode of Monday Night RAW in a match won by Bo Dallas. He next appeared on the September 13 episode of WWE Main Event in a dark match won by Curt Hawkins. Scott returned three years later in 2019 during the April 1 episode of Monday Night RAW. There, he teamed with local wrestler Elijah King in a two-on-one handicap match lost to Braun Strowman. In wrestling *'Finishers and signature moves' :*Top Rope 360° Neckbreaker *'Managers' :*Jerry Stephanitsis *'Nicknames' :*''"The Giant Killer"'' :*''"Mr. Excellence"'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Killer Studs with Gustin Uberstud Championships and accomplishments *'America's Most Liked Wrestling' :*AML Prestige Championship (1 time) *'House Of Pain Wrestling Federation' :*HoPWF Cruiserweight Championship :*HoPWF Heavyweight Championship :*HoPWF Tag Team Championship *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Rage Television Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling League' :*NWL Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWL Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling' :*PPW Television Championship (1 time) *'Vanguard Championship Wrestling' :*VCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*2014 Lutz Cup Winner :*2015 Liberty Lottery Winner *'World Xtreme Wrestling' :*WXW Elite Tag Team Championship :*WXW Ultimate Hybrid Championship (2 times) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Channel Category:1988 births Category:2006 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling current roster Category:House Of Pain Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pure Pro Wrestling current roster Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Vanguard Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:Belgian Catch Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Fusion Wrestling alumni Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Grand Slam Wrestling alumni Category:Battlefield Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dominion Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Rage Television champions Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni